


short circuit

by Kazura



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazura/pseuds/Kazura
Summary: Rom lays his eyes on Shuu for the first time.





	short circuit

**Author's Note:**

> so beautiful, so bizarre, unsuitable and marvelous

Briefly, Rom wonders if people would consider it a crime to be breathtakingly beautiful. It was a joke he once heard from a group of girls before, said in jest as they peered and giggled at what Rom vaguely remembers to have been a picture of a dolled-up idol in one of their fashion magazines. Rom couldn’t be bothered to remember the name, neither the magazine’s nor the idol’s.

He’s not so sure if they really meant it as a joke now, not when he’s staring at someone who could very well be in one of those magazines.

“The name’s Shuu.” As he stares at the only student standing and making his introduction to the rest of the class, Rom mouths his name, an attempt to strengthen the memory of it before it got lost in the flurry of names and faces that a new class is bound to bring. Rom always tries to keep up, always tries to do his best to remember each name and each face. But this time, with this one, he’s absolutely determined not to forget.

Shuu. That’s a pretty nice name. How’s it written? With the character for autumn? Maybe the one for tenacity. His parents must’ve been poetic, giving him a name like that.

“I love music, and I’ve written a few good songs myself,” Shuu presses on, his voice a hypnotizing melody. Rom presses the blunt nail of his right thumb against the curve of his curled index finger. He’s awake. Very awake. But he still can’t look away, or even stop leaning forward on his seat as he tries to get a better look at Shuu, whose own seat is a couple of rows away.

Maybe he _should_ try looking away. Maybe just glance at his seatmate to see if they were doing the same things Rom’s doing. Just to see if there were something fishy going on, yeah? He’s seen magic at work before. Not like this, if it were, but, hey, it wouldn’t hurt right?

But he can’t. Not right now. Not when his brain’s determined to keep its continued string of thought that still goes, _Shit, he’s beautiful_. He’s screwed. His parents warned him about this. Don’t get distracted by pretty myuumons. Or pretty voices. Concentrate on studying first.

Not that he’d let this go anywhere or something. He’s just appreciating how nice Shuu is to look at! No harm in that. Right?

Except, as if he weren’t screwed enough, Shuu turns his head, enough to be able to watch Rom at the corner of his eye. Feeling his face heat up, Rom immediately feigns interest on the cherry blossoms fluttering outside, silently wishing that his face hasn’t darkened as much as he feels it has. So much for not looking away.

“I’m making a band of my own,” he hears Shuu say, and there’s a pull, one so strong that Rom’s curiosity drowns his embarrassment at being caught staring. With the caution of a rodent wary of its predator, he sneaks a peek.

Shuu’s looking at him directly now, with an ambitious gleam in his eyes, accompanied by the mischievous curve of his lips. “Anyone interested,” he says, slowly, firmly, “come see me. I’ll bring us to the summit of Midi City.”

Rom’s heart stutters, once, twice. It’s only when Shuu closes his introduction with the standard, “Pleasure to meet all of you,” and takes his seat that Rom realizes how he’s been holding his breath.

Rom hasn’t really tried to learn how to play any instruments. He’s a myuumon, and he loves music naturally, but he’s never been motivated to make music himself. But he’s tapped to the beat of songs before, more often than not, and he knows how to sing a bit. Maybe, just maybe, if he hung around Shuu for a bit, he’d see a reason to take his own musical inclinations seriously.

He certainly wouldn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> For more ways to find me, [here's my Carrd](https://artwaltzed.carrd.co/).


End file.
